The present invention relates to a warp knitted fabric used as an epidermis material for seats such as automotive vehicles, railroad vehicles, aircrafts, child seats, baby carriages, wheelchairs, furniture, and office chairs and, more specifically, to the warp knitted fabric which resolves stickiness or dampness at the time of sweating, and is light-weight and superior in functionality, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A warp knitted fabric is used in various fields such as clothing and industrial materials.
Among others, when used as an epidermis material for seats such as automotive vehicles, railroad vehicles, aircrafts, child seats, baby carriages, wheelchairs, furniture, and office chairs which are seated for a long time, stickiness or dampness at the time of sweating come to an issue.
In order to solve the problem as described above, for example, International Publication WO/2004/088021 discloses that a solid structure warp knitted fabric in which the number of loops of a base texture on one side is smaller than that on the other side, characterized in that the smaller number of loops of the base texture is 30 to 75% of the larger number of loops of the same, so that the solid structure warp knitted fabric free from stickiness even when one sweats because the base texture surface having the smaller number of loops is used so as to come into contact with human bodies (skin surfaces), and hence a surface area coming into contact with the skin is small can be provided.
In contrast, JP-A-06-173147 discloses that a warp knitted fabric, which is a hairy warp knitted fabric, but having high air permeability and giving no damp to a driver even when used for a vehicle upholstered fabric, characterized in that a pile fuzz standing out from the surface of the knitted fabric is configured by lapping a base knitted fabric having the net holes with sinker loops formed so as to extend beyond the net holes can be provided.
However, the warp knitted fabrics as PTLs 1 and 2 are effective for resolving stickiness and dampness when used under contact with human bodies, but have a problem of increase in weight.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 4583125 discloses a provision of a solid structure warp knitted fabric haying superior air permeability and having a soft texture by inserting floating yarns (insertion yarns) while forming a floating portion at a predetermined ratio by engaging the floating yarns with a surface of the base texture by an insertion knitting.
JP-A-2006-104620 discloses that in a case where insertion yarns are underlapped, when a direction and the number of times of underlapping is to be matched to those of an underlap of base yarns supplied from another guide bar, insertion yarns are exposed at a sinker loop surface side (an inner surface of a double raschel), while when not to be matched to those of the underlap of the base yarns supplied from another guide bar, the insertion yarns are exposed at a needle loop surface side (the outer surface of the double raschel).
In these case as well, these configurations are not effective for resolving stickiness and damp when used under contact with human bodies and achieving weight reduction.